What's My Scene
by Hardly Here
Summary: SHANNON R-... Going to the pool is a lot more complicated than you'd think, as Shannon quickly finds out. Shannon/Matt, Punk/Morro, and various other cameos.


**This one's dedicated to everyone involved in discussing or being annoyed by the mention of Shannon rape. Namely CodyRhodesFan, Aree, Kimberly and possibly CaptainDynamite.**

**Not that there is any Shannon rape actually in this for the obvious reason of my physical incapability to write sex scenes. But I digress.**

**PURE FLUFF-NESS. Based on an actual conversation about an actual pool. That does actually have these sections.**

*******

"Does anyone actually _swim_ in this place?" asked Shannon timidly. He and Matt were exiting the change rooms of the pool, towels over their shoulders. The smaller man eyed the groups of men crowded around in various groups on the benches around the pool. Most were chatting amiably, cuddling or in some circumstances – such as with Cody and Ted – making out so violently they seemed to be eating each other's faces. Matt rolled his eyes as he walked past them.

"Why aren't we going to sit there?" asked Shannon,

"That's the section for couples. And next to them is the section for single gay men who want to get picked up. Don't sit there, not unless you want to get raped by Hunter."

Shannon squeaked at this, and hurried to catch up to Matt.

"And here's the section for gay men with straight friends." Finished Matt, stopping next to Phil, who was cradling a rather sleepy-looking John Morrison in his lap.

"Hey guys, wanna go for a swim?" asked Shannon brightly. Phil laughed at the suggestion, causing the other man to shift in playful irritation at the movement.

"The air in here's too humid – it's gonna make my hair all curly again," pouted John, nuzzling into the crook of Phil's neck.

"Well if you want we can go and actually take a dip."

"Don't be ridiculous- that'd mess my hair up even more!" John was mumbling into his lover's neck, but Phil could still understand him despite the puzzled expressions on his friends faces.

"Well then, you and Shan go on ahead. My significant other has spoken." Phil chuckled when John whined and snuggled deeper against him, eyes sliding closed.

"Ah, Matty?" asked Shannon, blushing slightly.

"Mmm?"

"I... I thought you were gay."

"Well, yeah. Not really a big secret."

Shannon chewed on his bottom lip for a while, kind of scared that his next question would turn out to be stupid and Matt would laugh at him.

"Uh... why are we sitting in this section then?"

Matt eyed him curiously.

"Shan, are you telling me... you like _guys_?"

Shannon nodded slowly; he could feel the sudden intensity of Matt's gaze on him.

"That is just about the best news I ever heard in my life!" he grinned, grabbing onto Shannon's arm.

"Wh-why is that?"

"Shan, will you-"

"Yes."

"I hadn't finished the question..."

"You didn't need to."

Matt's grin grew – if possible – even wider and a mischievous twinkle crept into his eye. Within a second he had swept the smaller man up into his arms, and jumped headlong into the pool with a huge splash.

"Matty!" Shrieked Shannon, "not in the deep end!" His voiced was high and strained with terror. Matt quickly hoisted him up so he was sitting on his shoulders.

"That better?"

"Mmmhm." Shannon still didn't seem convinced though, judging by the way he had a death grip on Matt's raven hair. Matt gently disentangled the fingers and instead held them in his own hands.

"Trust me, darl. I won't let you fall."

From the side of the pool, Phil was watching the two of them intently, and he poked John lightly in the side.

"Whassamatter?"

"John, let's go for a swim."

"No-one swims here, don't be – hey!-"

Phil scooped his lover up and dumped him in the pool, diving in gracefully after him. John resurfaced, spluttering and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Philip Brooks, guess who is not getting laid for a-" Phil sprang out of the water and pushed them both underwater again.

Shannon stared at them through the rippled water, trying to figure out what was going on. Thirty seconds later, they surfaced again, gasping for air.

"Phil, why didn't you think of making out underwater before? It's amazing."

"Dunno, never – whoa-" And under they went again. Shannon squeezed Matt's hand.

"Can we try that?"

"Don't see why not."

"In... In the shallow end though."

"Oh, you are too cute."

A couple of blonde Canadians observed the proceedings from the other side of the pool.

"Looks like they were in the wrong section," smirked Adam.

"Assclowns." Agreed his partner.

***

**MATHS SUCKS.**


End file.
